Rubies and Diamonds
by DeviantKyu
Summary: New Moon AU / Edward has left and Bella can only think of one way to survive. Traveling half way around the world, Bella seeks out certain Vampires in a hope to fix the hole in her chest. And when they do, what will happen in the years to come? A story of romance, drama, betrayal, friendship. EdwardxBella, different points of view.
1. Chapter 1: Anxiety

Chapter 1: Anxiety

"First skipped message; ' _Bella, it's almost one in the morning. I may be old, but even I know that movies don't last five hours. I have already left a voicemail at the Stanley's. Get home, now._ ' To delete this message, press sev-."

"Next skipped message; _'Isabella Marie Swan, if I do not see you walking through this front door in the next ten minutes, you are in big trouble!_ ' To delete this message, press sev-."

"Next skipped message; ' _Bella, honey, Mrs. Stanley called and said that Jessica thought you went home last night. Please, wherever you are, come home. I know it's been tough lately but I can help you! Please Bells, please..._ ' To delete this message, press sev-."

"Next skipped message; ' _Bells!? It's Jake, your dad has a search party looking for you. Please come home honey, we miss you. I miss you. It's been two days. Call me_.' To save this message in the archives, press fou-."

"First new message; ' _Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to help. Your mother and I are so worried. I hope, no, I need you to be okay. I love you, call me_.' To save this message in the archives, press four."

This wasn't like me, and they knew it. Charlie knew that I would never run away, no matter how depressed I was. I was so adamant about staying in Forks. I was so insistant that I was fine, that Jake was helping me get better. And now I was too much of a coward to call either of them, to let them know that I was okay. That I had made a decision. I tried so hard to block out the past months, to make myself numb. To make Charlie believe that I was getting better. I guess he wasn't fooled.

I cried silently as the sun began to set in the window of the United Airlines plane that I had just boarded. I had sat in Seattle long enough, two and a half days, trying to work up the courage to do what only took me a few seconds to decide. I tried so hard to be numb, to forget everything. But, I was scarred. Scarred with his love, or what I thought to be love. He didn't want me. His family didn't want me. I had made a decision but I knew that Alice, her name not causing the gaping hole in my chest to throb quite as badly, would not be looking for my future. Why would she?

My arms wrapped around my torso, keeping me whole. I had to keep it together. If I was going to be numb, to be whole again, then there was only one direction that I could take. I knew that I would never forget them. That they were apart of me, and even if they didn't want me, I was apart of them in their everlasting memories. I couldn't wipe my eyes hard enough as the tears continued, practically creating two halves of me as I was torn from the inside out. I passed out not soon after, sleep wrapping me in a protective cacoon.

A fit of turbulance woke me. The flight attendant must have shut the window shade for me and I was blinded as I opened them to see the early light of morning. I opened my phone just to see a black screen; it must have died. I coughed from a dry throat and waved down the flight attendant.

"Hi," my voice probably sounded as rough as I looked, "can I please get some water?" She nodded to me and practically skipped off. What I wouldn't give to be happy like her.

I drank my water slowly, savoring the coolness as it went from my tongue to my stomach. The captain announced that we would be landing soon and something similar to butterflies began forming in my stomach. I hadn't been able to quite get that feeling ever since they left. I looked at the small flip phone and imagined how many more messages must be on it now. All of the worry and stress that I was putting my family and friends through. The tears began to roll on queue. My family may never see me again. They may never know what happened to me or what my decision was. But for my sake, for me to feel whole, I had to do this.

I stepped out of the plane as soon as the attendates let me. The airport was buzzing with excited travelers who were on vacation. I could understand their excitement. When I was little, I enjoyed flying. As I grew older, I associated it with going to Washington and that made me hate it, up until Charlie would go to California with me. I hated flying even more now.

I checked in with my passport and after a quick pat down, randomly selected I was sure, I stepped out into the heat of the sun. Italy was beautiful, around the airport were rolling hills and blue skies. I had never been before, but for just a moment the scenery made me forget my worries. The hole in my chest quickly reminded me of why I flew hours and made my family believe the worst. I hailed a taxi and gave her the directions that I was looking for. Unfortunately, there was a language gap and it took twenty minutes to communicate, effectively adding to my anxiety.

I had no idea of what to look for. My decision came from a momentary lapse in brain management, when I remembered him telling me about three brothers who, essentially, ruled over the immortal world; or kept the peace. They were under the affiliation 'The Volturi', yet I knew I would never be able to ask a human about where they were located. I had never actually found out if they resided in a specific location or if they were nomads. Given the name, I settled for Italy as a first resort. I had never thought of myself as great when it came to word games, and I especially hated crossword puzzles. However, after a quick google search before I left home, the city of Volterra came most closely to the name that held such power. I shook my head. This was ridiculous. How could a human find three vampires? Even if they took up residence in Volterra, or any other city for that matter, how could I convince them to change me? My only hope of becoming whole was to become an immortal. To fill the expanse in my chest with diamond. I would never forget the family that I longed to be apart of, but by becoming one of them maybe I could stop grieving over my loss.

The cab driver sung a tune in Italian as she drove at a speed that I felt was too slow for my situation. I had always wanted to visit Italy, my name coming from the language, but never thought I would have the time nor money to do so as a vacation. I spent everything I had to get to where I was and if it turned out that I was wrong in my assumption I would be stuck in a foreign country. Part of me wanted to turn around and head back home, to tell everyone that I was fine. But I'd never be fine, at least not as a human.

It took forty minutes to arrive at Volterra and another twenty to enter the city. Tourists were abound and it made the traffic practically stand still. The cab fee wasn't as much as I had expected and I paid the driver with the money I had exchanged at the airport. I had eaten very little since lift off, my meals comprising of crackers and seven-up. I would stop at a small shop when I came across one and grab some food as I searched.

The city was expansive, yet very closed in. The streets wound between tall buildings and I easily made multiple circles until I noticed that maps were posted for travellers around almost every corner. There was a clock tower and a fountain that, though it was not the center of the city, looked like a good place to start. I chewed on my ham sandwich that I had bought from a local deli as my anxiety grew. I was no longer anxious about the meeting with the three brothers, I was anxious about never finding them. Volterra was very sunny, so why would I ever find a vampire here? My worries grew like weeds, crippling me. I veered off into an allyway just off the street and sank against the wall, sobbing uncontrollably.

"This was so stupid, Bella!" I lightly pounded my fists to the sides of my temple in frustration. "Why would this ever work? Why would you leave your family, Jake, for something so hopeless?" I cried harder, convulsions racking my body.

Ten minutes passed and my sobs quieted. I was sure people on the street could hear me but no one came to check. And I realized why. If a citizen were to have looked down the ally to see me they would have also seen another with me, looking as if I were being consoled. I stared at the person next to me. She was beautiful, there was no questioning that, even with her scowl. She wore a hooded, cloak? I wasn't sure. It was pitch black and her snow white skin contrasted with it, making it look like she was glowing. If there was one thing I was sure of in this life, it was what she was. The dead giveaway would have been her eyes. They were like rubies, a glint of malice in them. For me, I knew because of her skin, her smell, seeing that she must have been holding her breath so as not to cause a scene. I knew my blood was potent for many vampires and especially potent to him. But I wasn't afraid. This was why I travelled here, to meet a vampire. The only issue was, this was not one of the brothers.

"Who are you?" I choked out, my tears ceasing. I knew that was an innane question, but I could only imagine one type of vampire who would stand next to me and not try to kill me, and those vampires did not have red eyes. I decided that now was as good a time as any to try to get answers, "I'm looking for the Volturi. For the three brothers who keep peace in your world." The statement sounded a lot braver than I could have ever imagined. The hole throbbed deeply.

The vampire stared at me for a long moment and sucked in air. Her lungs must have been empty the whole time she was standing there. She radiated unpleasantness.

"Then you are in the right place. However, I am not sure you realize how much danger you are in. Humans are not to know of our existence." Her eyelids shut, caging in the monsters that they held. "I would normally kill you. And you smell quite good. However, a few moments ago you said 'Bella'. Is that your name?" She kept iconically still.

"Yeah, my name is Bella. How do you know me?" My luck couldn't have gotten any better. A vampire who knew me, in Italy, where I was in the right place? I had never been a lucky person, but I was about to start praying as if a god were bestowing his light upon me.

"Edward," my chest ripped open, "had thoughts about you when he was here. Although I did not get to see them, Master Aro was quite fond of the bond you two shared." Her scowl deepened. "It was also told to us that Edward could not read your mind, as he can for any other, human or vampire. And a few minutes ago I tried my gift. It does seem that you are special."

"How do you know him? Why was he here?" The realization that he had been here hit me, knocking the wind out of my lungs. How long ago had it been? Did I just miss him? I felt sick to my stomach.

"He was here asking to die." A smile played on her perfect lips, "Or, should I say, to make an agreement. He wanted us to destroy him in eighty years or so, when you passed. However Master Aro believed that his gift was too precious to waste." She opened her eyes and huffed, as if she was jealous.

I understood. I wanted to be dead, if I could not have him. I was only still alive because it was what was best for Charlie and Jake and Renee. But he didn't want me, and at that point I was confused. Why would he ask to die at my time of passing? Surely it was out of guilt, knowing that he had left me in a perpetual state of unhappiness? I couldn't wrap my head around it and the ally wall began to contract.

"Neither here nor there now, as he has left. I'll take you to Master Aro, I am sure that your 'gift' will intrigue him, if only as an experiement for a short while." Her smile grew sadistic as the light faded from my eyes, blackness enveloping me. "And my name is Jane, I do hope that Master Caius doesn't let Master Aro keep you. You smell very delectable."

…..

Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, follow and review!

This chapter is set before Jake turns wolf.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

Chapter 2: Broken

The last memory before I lost consciousness was of Jane easily swinging me over her shoulder by my arm. I could feel her ice cold fingers, as hard as diamond, leaving bruises on my bicep; her shoulder knocking the wind out of my chest as I was thrown around like a ragdoll. I remember vaguely wondering if she would have not done the same even if I remained conscious. During my uneasy sleep, I dreamt of black hallways and dripping water. There was a strange womans face, one that I couldn't identify, and a giant, circular room bathed in red. It took me multiple minutes to realize that I was not dreaming, that I was drifting in and out of my comatose state.

I wasn't sure how long I had been out, but I was sure the jet lag had something to do with it as I rubbed my eyes with my fists. Before I could comprehend the madness that had ensued, what with finding a vampire who actually knew me, my body reacted of its own accord and bolted upright, leaving my head spinning. I sat up in a full size bed, sunlight bouncing off of the white comforter. The room was circular, but it resembled a bedroom. Two ten foot tall windows were uncovered on the east wall, where the sunlight was coming from. A vanity sat on the south wall and a dresser on the west. All in all, a very plain looking room. Next to the bed sat an end table and there sat my phone, plugged into a charger. I examined it, the strange not-quite-butterflies sensation building in my stomach, and picked it up. It was turned on, and the screen radiated multiple numbers announcing voicemails. My hand was shaking as I held down the voicemail key and brought the phone to my ear.

"First new message; ' _Bells, I hope to god that you are alright. I-I need my baby girl home. To whoever may have my daughter, I will pay anything for her to be back. Anything. Please Bells, be alive._ ' To delete this message, press seven."

I silently wept at the sound of my fathers hoarse voice. Charlie never really showed any emotion, making what I had just heard even harder to deal with. I closed the phone, not wanting to listen to any other voicemail that I may have. My family thought that I was kidnapped or worse. I cursed myself. How stupid was I? I could never face my parents again after putting them through hell.

I jumped at the sound of a door creaking, wiping my eyes with the comforter and turned to see the woman who's face I had seen earlier in my daze. She looked stuck up, and pretty enough to be, but she was obviously a human.

"Ciao, Bella! I am Gianna. I hope my room was comfortable enough for you. Aro is going to be so thrilled that you are awake! I'm sure after a long flight you needed the rest. Come, lets get you into some clean clothes." Gianna trilled in a heavy accent.

I didn't respond. A headache formed on my right temple as I struggled to remember the events of the past few days. I swung my legs off of the bed and walked over to the window while Gianna took clothes out of her dresser. I was high up, very high up. I saw the people of Volterra wandering the streets and talking with the vendors. I guess if you were undead you didn't need to worry about people seeing you in the sunlight if you were stories above them and even if they did, they would think it was the light reflecting off of the glass.

"Thank you." I mumbled to Gianna as she handed me her clothes and let me know to come out when I was dressed. I slid my legs into the jeans and my arms through a red blouse, both articles hanging loosely on me. _Deep breath Bella, deep breath_. I was prepared. Prepared to talk to the brothers. Either I got what I asked for or I was Jane's next meal. Both options didn't seem so bad, of course I preferred one over the other.

I slid my tennis shoes on and stepped into a wide area, again circular. Gianna sat behind a desk and smiled up at me. I could only guess that she was doing paperwork of some kind, although I wasn't sure what paperwork vampires would need done. Then again, did Gianna know she was working for vampires? Jane had said that humans shouldn't know of their existance. I shook my head. What had my life come to?

Gianna gestured me forward and led the way down a long hallway. We didn't speak and for that I was grateful. I wondered if I could even speak at all. I had to resist the urge to sprint backwards down the hallway. Of course, I was sure a vampire would catch up with me before I got anywhere. We reached an extremely large double door and I made a sad sort of hiccup noise. Hysterics? For some reason my mind could not believe that a door this size was needed for any reason. Gianna raised an eyebrow at me, but said nothing, and knocked. The door opened of its own accord. Gianna gestured me forward and I noticed that two hulking figures had a hand each on the handles and were pulling them inward. These figures were definitely not human. Their skin and beauty surpassed Gianna's.

I took a step into the room and immediately noticed multiple details, as if my senses had been heightened. Adrenaline, I was aware. First and foremost, three figures sat in stone thrones at the end of the large room. Two with black hair, one with a startling white. I recgonized them from the painting I had seen a lifetime ago. They were unchanged, save for the clothes on their backs. Secondly, I noticed a grate in the middle of the room and the floor slanting ever so slightly inward towards it. Thirdly, there were not just the three brothers and two door openers, but multiple figures huddled together. I saw Jane and another, who looked very similiar to her, standing near the thrones. The ceiling was extremely tall and windows stood up very high on the walls, not allowing the rays of sun to come in direct contact with the vampires scattered around the room.

The black haired figure sitting on the middle throne stood and spread his arms out wide in a welcoming gesture. With a smile, he waved Gianna off and the door began to close. He took slow and deliberate steps and I guessed it was to keep me from panicking. Little did he know, I was already on the verge of hyperventilating. The sight of so many beautiful faces made my chest wrench and tear at the seams; it took everything I had to keep standing.

"Benvenuti a Volterra, Bella." His words came out lustful and I guessed he could smell my blood, "I have been so looking forward to meeting you! Ever since young Edward arrived and shared his thoughts, I have not been able to contain my... salivation. But forgive me, I am Aro. I was told by dear Jane that you had sought an audience with me?"

I swallowed and knew that every vampire could hear the sound. I nodded slightly and prepared myself to speak. Behind Aro I heard a sigh and noticed that the vampire with white hair was scowling, in what looked like disgust. Weird, not usually the effect I had on vampires. I noted that my hysterical brain couldn't be contained.

"Hello Aro, it's nice to finally meet you. I was told of a story of when Car-" I had to swallow again, the pain in my chest rising to an almost unbearable amount, "Carlisle had lived here. I travelled a long way, at least in human standards, to ask a favor." Again, I sounded brave when I spoke and it reflected in the vampires milky ruby eyes. Aro was obviously unaccustomed to a human being comfortable in the same room as him. I wondered how old he was.

"Well, well, my dear Bella! Such a joyous occasion that you sought our company! I was told, silently, all about you. If you would pardon me, I have a question of my own before you continue. One that I must have answered immediately! It simply cannot wait." Aro's voice was excited, hindering on childlike, as if he had a new toy. "I have heard from your beloved Edward and my own darling Jane that you have a gift! So rare for humans to exhibit such a talent whilst they are, well, still human. If I could please?" Aro held out his hand, his skin looking more powdery than solid.

I lifted my arm, hesitant to touch his skin for fear it may turn to dust. Aro and his brothers must be very old, I concluded. Forcing myself to push forward, knowing that the only way to become immortal was to do as asked, I placed my hand in his. Aro's smile lit up at the contact and his eyes stared right through me, as if I was very far away. Slowly, his smile faded and turned into a frown of disappointment. Whatever it was that Aro was looking for, he must not have found it.

"I see. Bella, you are quite extraordinary. Never in my three thousand years have I not been able to read someones every thought. Oh, but you see, it is not the same as Edward's gift. With a single touch, I can read a persons every thought that they had ever had. However, with you I get nothing." His frown perked up into a reassuring smile, as if I had something wrong with me. "Anyways, my experiment has come to an end. What is it that you seek from us, Bella?"

That word clicked in my brain as I remembered what Jane had said in the ally, _'I am sure that your gift will intrigue him, if only as an experiment for a short while.'_ Aro's test had been concluded. My only options now was to plead for my cause. I would be dead in an instant if he thought that I could not keep the secret as a human. But, if I could not be changed, would being a human still be a path that I could travel?

"Aro, I wish to become an immortal. You must have seen in Edwards thoughts that he didn't want me and left me. I don't plan on chasing him or making him see me as something he can't. But if you could have seen my thoughts, you would have seen that the pain I feel for my loss crushes me day by day." I mustered up all of the courage I had into my speech. Why should Aro care if I was heartbroken? I had nothing to offer him in exchange for what I asked.

Aro smiled a sympathetic smile and inclined his head, stepping back towards his brothers. "Marcus, Caius. You have heard our guests plea. I do think that she could be of value to us, what with her talent. I have yet to see a being, mortal or immortal, who can supress Jane. What say you both?"

"You already know what you want to do, Aro. Just be done with it." Marcus spoke with a heavy, almost tired tone. His eyelids drooped and he turned his head from Aro to stare at the wall. Aro nodded in agreement to his statement.

"And why should we let her live? The Cullens have her wrapped around their finger. I can't trust them, their golden eyes are an abomination. What if this is a trap?" Caius' voice pierced my soul and my knees wobbled under the weight of his words.

"Ah, brother. Always so quick to judge! Bella is absolutely right, I saw nothing in Edward's thoughts of him wanting her. She could very well be a protection for us all! And I have no doubt that the Cullens, should they ever visit us again, would be delighted to see young Bella." Aro showed his teeth in a smile of encouragement, which Caius shunned away by turning his head opposite of Marcus and staring elsewhere.

Aro seemed to be the leader of the group, at least to an outsider like myself. I shivered as I watched the exchange. Aro seemed to want to honor my wish. It also sounded as if I would be living in Volterra as well, and knowing little of newborn vampires I had to guess it was better than running home to see Charlie. I sucked in a deep breath as Aro turned to me, grinning.

"Bella! You have given me much to think about. We would love to have you as apart of our family. However, I must know of your allegiance, as Caius brings up a fair enough point that you have interacted very heavily with the Cullens. I have always considered Carlisle a friend but you must realize that although we keep order, many want us overthrown so that they may do as they please." Aro's eyes hinted at sadism. He flashed a smile at Jane.

It took no more than a split second. Jane was gone and in the next moment I crumpled to the ground, my leg at an odd angle beneath me. A piercing scream filled the room and I realized that it was my own. Aro sauntered over to me, his lips practically touching his ears. He grabbed my wrist and fluidly snapped it, another scream echoing out. He laughed, a wind chime sound, and stared down at my broken body.

"Bella, tell me. Are you in more pain than when Edward left you?"

I shook my head, my forehead touching the cold granite. I had broken bones before, I knew this pain. The pain Edward gave me never went away, this pain would. Aro wanted to break me, like a wild mustang, to show him that I was not an enemy; that I would be loyal to the Volturi. Through gritted teeth, I whispered knowing that they would hear, "Do what you want to me. I just want to be put back together. The Cullens left me broken."

I heard another sound, more pure than a baby's giggle. I turned my head, still lying on the ground, and noticed Jane laughing. Her merciless eyes pinned me; I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to. She spoke softly, her tone not matching her faces ferocity, "Oh, you think you're broken now? I'll make sure the venom has to work harder than it ever has to put you back together!" She lunged and I closed my eyes, willing myself to pass out.

I heard nothing but my own ragged breathing. I opened one eye to see Aro holding his palm out to Jane and her face full of loathing. Aro knelt down next to my head and licked his lips, whispering into my ear, "You have proven yourself, for now. I still have faith that Carlisle is my old friend. I will change you and help you grow. Welcome to the family, Isabella."

…..

Thank you for reading! I am having so much fun with my first Twilight fic. I have so many ideas that will be implemented into this story. It's going to be a long one! Sorry if you don't like cliffhangers ;)

Review and follow at your leisure! Remember this is AU, so not everything is going to line up with the actual story.


	3. Chapter 3: Life

**Chapter 3: Life**

I remember the pain of broken bones. As my wrist throbbed and my leg screamed in agony. I remember a similiar situation, not too long ago, where I also had a broken leg, where glass and fire and incense filled the air. I remember the last time I saw Charlie; before I left for Port Angeles, his sad smile as he hugged me goodbye. I remember Jake and how he kept growing, looking more like a thirty-something year old man than a fifteen year old boy. I remember the good times I had with Edward, with his family; I also remember the bad times. I remember his touch, his kiss. I remember my life as it was, how it could have been, and what it turned into. But, what I remember the most, is the burning. I remember being burned from the inside out, the searing pain brushing my other senses to the side like a broom cleaning up dust. I remember faintly hearing my bones snap together again, like puzzle pieces, and wishing I would pass out. I remember not being able to. I remember being Bella; I made sure to remember who I was.

 **...**

"Isabella, my dear, dear, Isabella. It is done. Welcome to the Volturi! Oh, what a delightful addition to our ranks! Immortality does indeed suit her. Wouldn't you agree, Caius?" Aro clapped, the sound new to my ears, as if two rocks were rubbing together.

I didn't hear Caius agree, or disagree. I couldn't pass out, the pain wouldn't allow it; so I counted. Roughly three days of burning alive. It felt like an eternity as I slowly opened my new eyes. Every detail was more defined; I could see _everything_ and everything was in a slight tint of red. I could hear, feel, smell, taste, sense everything. I could sense there were six others in the room, including Aro. I could taste and see the dust motes floating through the stagnant air. I could feel rough stone beneath my finger tips, although the sensation was pleasant to my new skin. I could smell all of the vampires that stood around me; roses, cinnamon, sunflowers and another scent, not in the room, that made my mouth water.

I felt a warmth touch my forearm, the texture more of powder than of stone. Whatever sixth sense I had gained told me that the touch was threatening and to _move_. I was off of the platform I had been laid on in no more than one second, although as I moved I could still see everything around me in clear detail. My sixth sense warned me of an impedending attack, but before I had my feet on solid ground, I was placed in a headlock position with my arms above my head, unable to move. I loud hissing sound escaped from my throat, startling me. Now that I was upright, I could see who the room consisted of; Aro, who wore a saint-like smile; Caius, who's hair was even more startling with my new eyes; Jane, looking loathsome as ever; A woman vampire, she looked nervous and appeared to have her hand placed in between Aro's shoulder blades; And two male vampires, the hulking figures that opened the doors to my fate.

"Come come, Felix, do let poor Isabella go. I am sure that she meant no harm to any of us." Aro had his eyes fixed to mine, his voice full of exhilaration. "Now, Isabella, I again welcome you to our family. How do you feel?"

I wasn't sure how to answer. Was Aro asking if I was healed, if the diamond had repaired my body? Was he asking if I felt sick? As Felix released me my new brain processed all of the possible quandries that I was faced with in a matter of milliseconds. I came up with a few answers that I hoped would appease him.

"I feel... new, Aro. I feel strong, fast. I can sense you all around me and I-." Aro held up his hand to stop me from speaking. I guessed that my answer was unsatisfactory somehow.

"Isabella," even in this new life, I knew that I still preferred Bella, "I know all of being an immortal and I remember my own awakening to this day. I was referring to your shield. Do you feel like you can use your gift in any other way, apart from protecting yourself?"

I understood immediately what Aro was asking. Although he put on a pleasant enough facade, he was only after one thing; my gift. I shook my head at him, not feeling any different at the moment, except for; I coughed as my throat burned. It wasn't nearly as bad as when the change was happening, but it was a reminder. I stared at Aro, my eyes wide with horror. I had always thought that if I was changed by the Cullens that I would be like them. I didn't consider the possibility of a practical vampire turning me. I wanted to be like the Cullens; to never harm humans. The odds were not in my favor as I peered into each of the six vampires ruby eyes.

"I'm sorry, my throat is burning. I still feel like my gift is only for me." I cupped my throat, trying to sooth the sensation. My voice was beautiful; a new sound for a new body.

Although still smiling, I could tell there was disappointment in Aro's eyes. "No matter, gifts generally take time to hone. I'll be having Renata here, she is my personal guard, train you." He gestured towards the vampire standing behind him. "And as for your thirst; I am sure that you would like to follow in the Cullens footsteps, what with them being somewhat of a family to you. However, we do not get many chances to hunt outside of the city. Our diet will have to do. I am sure you'll enjoy it much more." Aro was very matter-of-fact.

With each mention of the Cullens my chest tore. The diamond hadn't fixed me as I'd hoped. The pain I felt for losing them was all mental and even though my physical appearance had changed, I was still Bella. Bella who desperately loved Edward and Alice and Esme and the others. I clutched my chest with my hand, as my other still cupped my throat. If I was capable of tears they would have fallen in waves; instead my eyes stung but nothing came of it.

"I figured as much." Jane spoke softly, her eyes wandering over my crippled person. "The mind does not change as drastically as the appearance, Master Aro. It will take time to make her forget."

"Dear Jane, how perceptive you are. However, you forget that I am a collector. You and your brother are my prized collections and I love you dearly. But I have more pieces to count on as well. Chelsea, please come and bring Gianna with you." Aro patted Jane's head, which would have seemed like a ridiculing action had Jane not smiled.

We were no longer in the throne room, this room was smaller. I noticed that all of my old memories were blurry, besides the memories that I had held onto so dearly during my transformation. I could hear footsteps outside in the hallway, high heels, along with a much lighter set of feet too low for my old hearing. The single wooden door swung open and an extremely beautiful brunette sauntered in, along with Gianna who shut the door behind her. Gianna no longer held the charm that she had previously; my new eyes picked up on all of her flaws. I noted that the smell from earlier must have been Gianna, her scent overpowering every other. It took all of my will to stay rooted in one spot.

"Chelsea, meet our Isabella."

Chelsea nodded and smiled in my direction. There was no hostility that I could feel, unlike Jane who radiated waves of resentment. Chelsea matched Rosalie in the beauty department, wearing a knee-length slim fit black dress, held on by one shoulder strap. As soon as she had walked into the room, I felt a sort of calm. Not the same calm as Jasper emitted but a sensation that I had felt before, though I couldn't place my finger as to where.

"Hello, Bella. I do hope that you enjoy your stay with us. Aro is very excited to have you around, as am I." Her voice was smooth, weaving invisible strands of silk, I wanted to reach out and touch the sound. It felt as if the silk threads wove around my arms, legs, torso; but not in a restrictive way. I felt connected to every vampire in the room. It was as if I belonged, that this was my new family. Aro looked as if he was my adoptive father, a proud smile on his face. Even Jane looked more content than I had seen her.

I thought of my previous family. I thought of Charlie, Jake, Renee, Billy. I loved them more than words could describe. The Volturi were just that, an adoptive family. They could not hold their own against my actual family. However, I didn't feel as if the silk was trying to replace them but to insert and sew the Volturi next to them. To cement that the Volturi deserved the same love that I gave to my actual family.

I thought of the Cullens. I loved them, there was no doubt. I knew that no matter how much they had hurt me I would forgive them. I would hold Edward, if he had wanted me, and consoled him. I would have told him that I missed him and that he did nothing wrong. I knew I was flawed in that sense. But the Cullens sat in the same spot as my human family, there was no contest. The space was shared by both families. It felt as if the silk was making room for one more and filling any other empty space that I had left.

The silk began to stitch together my chest. The hole that had lingered for so long coming together, however the two parts did not fully merge as one; it could hold me together but only one outcome could forever heal me. I realized that I cared for Aro and his family. I cared for them because they took me in and helped me. I would be absolutely loyal to them and aid them as best I could. I would be there for my family.

I smiled a genuine smile and the action felt freeing. A giggle escaped my mouth and the sound threw me into a fit of giggles. I looked up at Aro, Jane, Chelsea and wanted to hug them. I settled for saying, "Thank you, all of you. You have made me whole again. I will protect you all to the best of my ability."

"We are so happy to see you in a state of contentment, Isabella! You are very precious to us. Now, we have a matter to attend to. Gianna here knows of what we are and hopes to become one with us, someday. I am here to give her that chance. If you will, Isabella, please transform Gianna for me." Aro's sadistic smile lit up his face, but I saw passed it. I felt the silk tug me forward, urging me to obey Aro.

My throat burned and I knew of the only way to satisfy it. I didn't question that Aro knew I would not be able to taste blood and stop. I didn't question that I would be taking a human life. The silk pulled me inward as I took a step forward. An inner voice told me that I could fight it, that I did not need to kill this woman; that I was strong enough to resist. I knew it to be true. If I had wanted, I could stop. But Aro would be unhappy and I longed to please my new family.

I couldn't quite place what the scent was but it was delicious. I vaguely wondered if this was the sensation that Edward felt when he was near me; the silk tugged harder and the memory faded. I smiled at Gianna, however her answering expression did not convey the same happiness that I felt. I took two strides, my strength pushing me forward, and clamped down on Gianna's throat. Warmth flowed through my body as her blood filled me. It took no more than a minute for the flow to stop and her lifeless body to fall as a heap onto the stone floor.

I felt strong. And more than that, I felt alive. More alive than I had in months. It didn't disgust me that I had just done the one thing I swore I would not do if I were to become immortal. Edward had taken lives before, so had Jasper. I was no different. I knew that I would be able to switch at any point in time if I needed too, but I couldn't imagine animal blood tasting nearly as potent at a humans.

Aro shrugged and sighed, "Oh well, I guess I was asking too much of young Bella. Chelsea, please find me another assistant. And Bella, lovely Bella, you shall hunt with Renata when the sun goes down and begin your training immediately. I cannot wait to see what you can do."

 **...**

 **Thank you for reading, please review, follow, favorite if you are enjoying!**

 **Woo! Cliffhanger time! I don't plan to be too graphic in this story, so nothing too gory.**

 **Side Note- If you do not know, Chelsea can strengthen or seperate bonds between beings. I know that Chelsea's power is mental and Bella is able to block it in the Canon. I gave it more of a "physical" effect for my story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Guilt

**I hope everyone enjoys! There will be changes in POV throughout the story! It was definitely a bit more of a task to write on Edwards behalf ;)**

 **Chapter 4: Guilt** (Edward's POV)

10 years later

Ten years was long enough. Esme must be missing me. I missed her as well; I missed all of my family. I knew it was the right thing to do, leaving Bella. It was safer for her. I would have hurt her, inevitably. I did hope that she was getting along fine; I missed her terribly. I would never love another being as I loved her. I was destined to be alone, no matter what fanciful futures Esme could dream up. In ninety or so more years I would return to the Volturi and ask again to die. I didn't think that Aro would allow it so easily, but by then it could be possible that he finds a better gift worth keeping.

My cellphone vibrated. I knew who it was; Alice. She called at least twenty times per day, everyday. Most days I didn't even feel the movement. I craved to be cold and numb; to escape this pain that I was putting myself through. Sliding the phone from my jacket pocket, I flipped it open to answer her call.

"Hey, Alice. What do you want now?" I meant for my tone to be playful, but I was sure that it sounded more monotone and pitiful. I had always thought that depression for vampires wouldn't last too long. But, then again, I had never experienced depression and what I was feeling wasn't that; it was agony.

"Just seeing how you are doing, like usual. You don't ever listen to any of my voicemails. I _see_ you when you decide to take your phone out of your pocket, but you never open it. If you would decide on a place to go once in awhile I wouldn't have to call so much." And as usual, when I spoke with Alice, her tone was concerned. There was a hint of humor and I was sure that if I was with her in person she would have stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yeah, yeah. My feet wander without my mind." I was always the smoothest liar of the family, but Alice saw through me pretty easily. "Anyways, anything new that you would like to tell me?"

"Esme built a shed for Tanya, although god knows why. I think she needs a new fixer-upper, maybe back in New York. Jazz wants to learn about astrophysics and you know how Rosalie loves the lights at night. Carlisle is Carlisle, always at the hospital. Emmett broke Kate's 'favorite tree to sit under' so she gave him a light shock, although according to him it was full power..." Alice had a tendancy to rattle on, but it was nice to hear her voice.

I let her drone for a few minutes, not really listening to anything she said. I instead focused on the frozen gravel crunching beneath my feet. There were no cars on the rode I was walking, probably for the better. I hadn't realized I was walking down the middle and if a car had to brake; well, it wouldn't be good for the car. My thoughts never strayed far from Bella and it was sheer force of will that I did not let my feet take me back to Forks, Washington. I had almost returned numerous times. I had almost gave in and begged her to take me back; I knew she would have. But it wasn't right, not for her or for my own selfish reasons. I hoped dearly that she found love and I wouldn't ruin that.

"Edward, are you even listening to me anymore? My wardrobe is thinning." I could hear the pout in her voice. Apparently, Alaska wasn't a good state to shop in. I had to agree that it was barren.

I let out a long sigh and chuckled, "Well, if you would just move your pixie feet to the front door you could tell me all about it in person." The line went silent and a _thud_ sounded from the other side, presumably from the phone hitting the floor. Two seconds passed before Alice had me in a strangling hug. It wasn't long after that the other members of the Denali house came to see why Alice had rushed out of the front door.

 **...**

Everyone was called back to the house at the news. Ten years wasn't a long time for our kind, however anytime a vampire worried time seemed to be doubled; tripled in my case. Carlisle had come home from the hospital, Esme sat beside me with her arm around my shoulders, Emmett and Rose stood near the fireplace mantle and the rest of the Denali clan with Alice and Jasper stood in various spots around the room. They all looked relieved, save for Rosalie who looked as if she was holding a grudge; her thoughts suggested that she was. I hadn't read anyones thoughts in years and I thought that when I had my family around me it would be as if their minds would be shouting at me. It was actually the opposite, their minds quieter than I had ever heard them. Maybe it was my own mind that was trying to tune them out.

Carlise spoke first, or second, depending on how you looked at it. Alice had scolded me earlier for not making the decision to return but to just let my feet lead the way. In truth I hadn't realized exactly where I was until I had crossed the state line.

"I'm glad to have you back, son." Carlisle spoke softly and everyones mind was in agreement, Tanya's mind drifting off onto its own path. "I assume that you didn't necessarily decide this or Alice would have planned a party." He smiled at the little demon, "So, it must have been subconscious."

"No matter what it was, we have you here with us." Esme's mind was enveloping mine in her love. I could tell that Jasper was keeping tabs on my emotions, his thoughts betraying him. He could tell that I was not happy, but having my family with me kept the pain in check.

"Yes, Edward, it's very nice to see you again. Ten years is quite too long to not be visiting your extended family." Kate's smile and thoughts were sincere. They all truly missed me which made my eyes sting.

I knew it was a matter of time before the pain crushed me, so I stood and excused myself. I flew out of the house, not to run away, but to find a quiet spot to hurt. Alaska had very tall, majestic spruce trees and I had found one that was pretty clear on the underside. I sat down and since my body produced no heat my clothes stayed dry on top of the powdery snow. The sun had began to fall over the mountains, painting the clouds in purple and orange and the newest color of the spectrum that we had yet to name. I could hear her mind advancing towards me so I turned my head away from her direction. I was absolutely sure that my face looked as if I had just drank a skunks blood.

"You know, if you need to talk we can talk." Tanya sat close to me, too close for family friends. Luckily, for her, she kept her hands to herself. "I can't forget my advances towards you. I still wish that you had chosen me when I had chosen you. But, the past can't be undone can it?" She let out a heavy sigh. Her mind held images of us dancing through the snow; they were very happy images. I could tell that she truly wished I would be hers.

"Talking doesn't change anything." Tanya's expression didn't change at my bitter tone. "I did what I had to. Bella would have died if I had stayed with her. She doesn't belong in our world." Just speaking her name sent a fresh wave of agony tearing through my long dead heart.

"I suppose you're right. You would have eventually killed her." A low hissing sound emanated from the back of my throat. Tanya was insinuating that _I_ would have been the one to harm her. Just the thought of it made my head spin. Tanya adjusted herself so that her body faced me, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping them in her arms. "Edward, she loves you and you her. I don't need your gift to know that. You've always been a strange immortal. I do fancy myself quite the looker and yet you were never tempted. But a human girl? Oh, no problem for you." She chuckled lightly, her thoughts unable to comprehend my decisions. Tanya would always think of me as something more, but I was happy that she knew not to try to sway my feelings.

We sat in silence for a long while, the sun completely disappearing behind the mountains. The longer we sat the more we looked stonebound. I would be able to sit still, for the rest of my existance, if it meant that I did not have to speak of my emotions. It was a hopeless wish. I had returned to my family and leaving them so soon would crush them. Finally, Tanya stirred, staring at me through the corner of her eye. She was mulling over how she wanted to tell me something but was keeping the subject a complete secret.

"Just spit it out, will you? You're driving me insane." It was true. I couldn't stand when my family and friends tried to hide their thoughts from me. Eventually they slipped and I found out anyways.

"Well, to an outsider, the way your family speaks of you and her I think you belong together. I say that you return to Forks and at the very least see how she is. If she has found someone else, as you wished, then you can leave and never return to her. If she has not, then you will know what to do." Tanya spoke as if she had experience with love. Truth be told, I didn't know her whole history. "Or, as an even easier route, ask Alice to check on her. Esme has asked her countless, and I do mean countless, times. Alice said that if she did you would be very unhappy and it would go against your wishes that you all stay out of her life."

"Alice is right. We have no reason to interfere with her anymore. I won't return to Washington and I won't check on her. I love her and when the time comes I will die with her. It will only take eighty or so years and I will know without a doubt that she has passed." I gritted my teeth, the action hurting my jaw.

Tanya's thoughts exploded with refusal. She was remembering the time that Alice had told the family where I was going and why I was doing so. Tanya was a selfish creature, just like I was. She couldn't bear the thought of my death even if I would not have her. Her strawberry curls shook with rage and I heard all of her remarks, her not having to say them out loud.

"No one likes it, Tanya. But it is my choice and Carlisle won't stop me; he believes in free will." I set my hand on her shoulder to calm her. "You are always too kind to me. I don't deserve you, our family. All for a human, but she has changed me."

Tanya nodded slowly, not accepting my truth but not willing to fight with me. We both stood and I offered a smile, small as it probably was. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the home. "Let's go back. Your family just got you back, go catch up."

 **...**

"Would you like to go hunt, Edward? Your eyes are extremely dark." Esme practically cooed at me, but I didn't mind it.

"Actually Esme, I would like to go with Alice and Jasper first. Alice has been calling me nonstop so I figure I should give her a chance to talk." I halfheartedly smiled hoping that she wouldn't object. Of course she didn't. I couldn't get what Tanya had suggested off of my mind. I would ask Alice to check on Bella for me. She always had the right to refuse but I knew Alice.

The three of us headed out around noon, Jasper willing me to race. Running was exhilerating to me and I hadn't done it in ages. I felt as if my existance was in slow motion lately and being able to cut loose made life just a bit better. We ran for a few miles before slowing, the scent of a grizzly catching my attention. Jasper only nodded to me, falling in step behind and letting me lead the way. I had fed just enough to keep myself strong but I never over-indulged anymore. The grizzly was caught within minutes as Alice and Jasper found wolves.

We all drank our fill and the family time really did make me feel more at ease. Vampires didn't get butterflies, the feeling being a chemical reaction for humans, but my mind was racing at two million miles per hour as I prepared to ask Alice to do for me what I would not let her do for ten years.

Jasper felt my anxiety immediately. "Edward, I need you to calm down or I'm going to jump out of my skin." Jasper practically shivered, his gift warning him of unstable emotions.

"Right, sorry Jasper. Hey, Alice?" My voice was timid, unsure. I was never unsure, even when I was crippled with my misery. Alice's golden eyes stared at me incredulously at the sound of my voice. "I have a favor to ask. I don't have a right to ask it, but Tanya and I spoke and I... I need to know."

Alice understood immediately and was shaking her head just as quickly. _No, Edward. You told me not to so I won't. It was you who said we should not interfere with her life. Do you know how crushed I have been as well? All of us? We miss her and you_. Her tiny fists balled and I could tell she wanted to hit me.

"I know. But please, Alice. At the very least, do it for Esme. Do it for yourself. I know that you want to know how she is. I need to know." I was begging. It wouldn't be long before I was on my knees kissing Alice's feet.

"Do it, Alice." Jasper spoke with authority and love. "He is in agony. I have a feeling that if you check, and no matter the outcome, it will make all of us happier to know."

"So, does that mean I get an every-ten-year check in on Bella?" Alice was making a deal with me and I could do nothing but accept. I nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? I say we return to the house and let everyone know all at once!" Alice had a skip in her step now; she was joyous and Jasper was loving it.

We returned to the Denali camp and gathered everyone around. Alice quickly filled everyone in and demanded silence. She stated that since she had not seen Bella for years, it may take her a few minutes to get a grip on her future. We all stood, statue still, as we waited for her outcome. Alice swayed slightly and her face contorted into a mask of frustration. I had never seen her have to work so hard; I was hoping that that meant Bella was happy and making a million decisions. Maybe it was a wedding, or pregnancy. Maybe it was her mother's birthday and she was trying to decide what to buy. I hoped that whatever it was was making her happy.

Alice opened her eyes and swayed, Jasper grabbing her to hold her up. Her face was distressed. Her frustration turned into heartbreak and grief. I was the first to know. I read her mind. I collapsed to the floor. My hearing dimmed but I could tell that I yelled out. Alice had gotten blackness. There was no future to look for. And with no future to look for, that meant of only one possibility. Bella was dead. And with Bella's future sealed, so was my own.

 **…**

 **Thank you for reading! Review and let me know how you are enjoying it, Reviews make me want to keep going!**

 **Side note: Yet again, I am tweaking gifts. You'll see in later chapters :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Death

**Chapter 5: Death (Edward POV)**

"Edward, please be rational about this!" Carlisle's voice was pained. My father couldn't bear the watch me leave again, so soon after I'd arrived. "Maybe it's a mistake. Let's go to Forks and see for ourselves. You can't be so hasty."

I was prepared to go to the Volturi and ask for death. My mind was made up. However, for some reason, Alice could not see the Volturi anymore. She saw me arriving in Volterra but soon after her vision went black yet again. I knew Carlisle was right. Alice's visions seemed to be patchy and the future couldn't be trusted. Alice was unhappy about it and they were all desperate to keep me from leaving. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Bella dead, so soon. I blamed myself. I must have put her in a depression that led to her taking her own life.

"Edward, I'm frustrated. But Bella isn't the type to just off herself. I know her. Jasper, Carlise, and I will go with you. And if the worst has come to pass, then none of us will be able to stop you from doing what you want to do. I know that I couldn't live without Jazz." Alice was a beacon of reason when my mind was muddled with grief.

"We will go to Forks and do some recon. Alice, you're sure that there is no reason to check the future of us traveling to Forks?" Jasper was in General mode. He was planning every scenario that he could.

"No, Jazz. If I can't see Bella now, then as soon as I see us reaching Forks I'll get nothing as well. We just have to go."

Tearless sobs racked my body as my family planned out our travels. All I wanted to do was die. To be burned alive. To leave this world and join Bella. But I had to know if she was gone, for certain. If I jumped the gun my family would never forgive me. So I agreed to travel with them to Forks. We would peak through her bedroom window if we had to. Carlisle had said that if worse came to worse he could try to talk to Charlie. To say that he was in town visiting the hospital on a business trip and wanted to see how Bella was doing.

It didn't take long to pack the essentials. The four of us clambered into Carlisle's Mercedes and took off. The trip wouldn't take long, as fast as we drove. The three talked to each other casually while their minds thought of ways to stop me from leaving. They knew I could hear them; that was a part of their plan. They thought that if I knew how bad they wanted me alive that even if Bella was dead, I would stay. But I couldn't believe that they would think that I could live in a world where Bella didn't exist.

We arrived in Forks early in the morning, the sun yet to rise. The Mercedes clock read 5:47 a.m.. Our first stop was Charlie's house and if Bella wasn't home or didn't live there anymore than we would probably have to talk to Charlie. The situation wasn't ideal. I had no doubts in my mind that Charlie would be put out with us. I had broken his daughters heart and Carlisle was in association with me. But Charlie was a smart man who was kind to Carlisle and if anything would give him a few minutes of casual conversation.

We stopped a few miles down the road, hiding the vehicle behind overgrown trees, and got out to walk to Charlie's house. Again, my mind was overflown with anticipation. The house peaked through the greenery, the police cruiser sitting in the driveway. We all had the same thoughts, that usually Charlie was at work by now. He wasn't quite old enough to retire and he had always loved his job. We walked a few feet closer, stopping to stay hidden.

"Jazz? What's wrong?" Alice turned and sped back to Jasper who was clutching his chest. Alice wrapped her arms around him and shook him lightly. Jasper was actually gasping as if being strangled.

"I feel Charlie. He's barely alive, emotionally. He is crippling me, I have to go back to the car." With no other prompt, Alice took his hand and they sped back towards where the Mercedes was hidden, leaving Carlise and me standing in confusion.

I hadn't heard Charlie's mind and usually Jasper had to be in or near the same room to feel the emotions of a person. I remembered that my families thoughts seemed faint to me when I first arrived back. It must have been the same notion; I hadn't heard Charlie in so long and my isolation was so great that I could not recognize his thoughts. This worried me. Carlisle rested his hand on my back, urging me forward. He wanted me to peak through Bella's window, to let discover what I could. The blinds were open, inviting me to peer through the transparent portal.

I hesitated, then with all of my will powering my steps, bounded in three long strides towards the tree outside of the room, up the branches and clung to the window sill. I closed my eyes as I gripped onto the house siding. I shook my head, knowing I could not open my eyes. Then, with no warning, I was falling. I landed on my back against the frozen ground, staring up into the starless sky. I felt as if I had been punched by god himself. Inside, I could hear static of a television playing a pointless infomercial. But beyond that was a mind. It was familiar but foreign. I could tell that Charlie sat inside and if I strained my senses I could smell alcohol. Charlie's mind was utterly destroyed, by both heartbroken suffering and intoxication. Charlie was not a man to drown his feelings in drink. He was headstrong.

"Carlisle, there is no point in talking. Bella is gone." I whispered to myself as much as to my father. Carlisle kneeled next to me and ran his hand over my hair, trying to soothe me.

"We do not know the full story, maybe I should-"

"No!" My voice was angry, desperate, "You cannot feel his mind. Jasper was right to head back. I feel paralyzed. Charlie has been torn down. His mind is just a buzz of hopelessness. And if I had to guess, Bella has been dead for a long time." The sobs shook my body again as Carlisle helped me to my feet and walked me back towards the woods.

We arrived back at the car where Alice and Jasper sat hand in hand. They both stared at me with desolate eyes. We all knew the next step. I would leave and find my destiny to be in the hands of the Volturi. No one would stop me. I knew Carlisle would not drive me to the airport, to my death, so I ran. I gave no goodbyes; I didn't take more than a moment to take the first step. I let my feet take me towards my destination, my rage and distress fueling me.

I couldn't have been running for more than five miles before I slowed, crossing a scent. I knew what it was. Only one other stench was worse than the one that stood in front of me. I glared at the russet skinned man standing in front of me. Although his features had changed, I knew who he was. His hair was cropped short and muscles expanded the length of his body. I could hear the sloppy wet heart beating in his neck.

"Jacob Black. If you will excuse me, I have a plane to catch." I was polite; our treaty still stood as far as I knew.

To a human, the boy would have been menacing. As it stood he was still in his human form. The pack lost control quite easily and even though I would have loved to break something, it wasn't him. I was mad at myself. Jacob Black was also mad at me. His thoughts rolling like violent waves crashing onto an already destroyed beach. _Bloodsucker, killer, reason why she's gone, kill you!_ All of his thoughts became louder, more aggressive. I knew what was coming. I guess I had nothing to complain about; dying here would save me the flight. I spread my arms wide and closed my eyes as the Quileutes body began to tremble and his legs launched him forward. The sound of his skin burst into the sound of fur and I heard his snarl. I could tell when his maw opened, filled with diamond-breaking razors, reaching for me.

My moment of bliss was short lived as I heard bones crunch. I peeked through my right eye to see Jasper's fist connecting with the wolf's jaw, sufficiently unhinging it, and forcing the wolf to collide with a tree trunk. Jasper stood next to me, his face furious. I waited for him to hit me as well. The wolf was back on it's feet in a matter of seconds and I could hear the jaw setting back into place. It howled deeply, which gained in sound as a plethora of howls from the surrounding forest and mountains joined in.

"Edward, it's time to leave. We are in no-mans land. The treaty still stands with us but I'm guessing that the pack thinks we have something to do with Bella. Let's move." Jasper spoke quickly and quietly.

I had no choice. I would have gladly accepted death but this place was considered home to my family and if they had any chance of preserving it I had to go with Jasper. We turned and ran, Alice and Carlisle joining us. We were all in unspoken agreement to continue running until we were sure the pack was not after us. We took the treaty line, staying on our side, until we reached Canada. Eventually Jasper gave us a signal to slow and we all took to climbing the tallest trees in the forest. If the wolves found us, they would not be able to get up the trees in their beastly forms.

"Edward, thank you." Carlisle offered me a half smile which I couldn't return. "You have quite possibly saved our home in Forks."

"I need you to tell the others that I love them. I love all of you, too. I'm sorry that I tried to go without a single goodbye, that was wrong of me. But I'm saying goodbye now. There is no other way, I won't live on an Earth where Bella is not." The others were quiet, not wanting to accept my farewell.

There was nothing else I could say. I leapt out of the tree, leaving my family behind and running as fast as I could. The others would not catch me; I knew they would not try. I ran for two days and two nights before arriving at the Penticton airport. Luckily I had the mind to bring my passport and some money with me. The flight would take 15 hours. That brought me plenty of time to hash out what I was to say to Aro if I was going to convince him to destroy me.

 **...**

The most difficult part of Italy was the sunlight. At the time of my arrival it was midday and the sun was high in the sky. Airport security didn't usually take kind to people loitering in the airport without a flight pass, especially tourists. Showing myself was a sure fire way to die, but by doing so I put my family in danger as well. Luckily, the airport had a connected tunnel that led to a parking garage. Italy was not short of sports cars and the airport had a security section that held the vehicles of Italian millionaires that left their vehicles in the garage whilst they traveled.

I gave the security guard a bribe, telling him that I would simply like to check out the vehicles. It was all too easy to pickpocket his keys as well. I found an Audi that was plenty fast with a dark tint, using the keys to open the security gate. I drove over the rolling hills and passed the winding coast line, arriving in Volterra in thirty minutes. The city never changed, looking the same as it had ten years ago. I drove down the cobbled streets, through the gate of the towering walls and parked in a shaded area.

I took to the allyways until I found a jacket hanging from the backside of a bench while it's owner grabbed an ice cream from a nearby vendor. I swiftly put it on with the hood up and disappeared into the crowd. The easiest way to the Volturi was through the courtyard that held a fountain and was crowned with the city clock tower. In the ultimate test of patience I did my best to not seem out of the ordinary to the humans the visited the ancient city; I felt like running to my death.

I noticed as I traveled through the streets every so often I saw a glint of ruby eyes in the dark passages between buildings. They watched me under their hooded cloaks as to make sure I would not do anything risky. I was sure Jane was keeping tabs on me to put me down at a moments notice. No matter the offense they would take me to the Ancients to be judged and dispatched of in their throne room, with witnesses. I would walk there willingly.

I reached the clock tower and knocked. My fist barely ended it's second connection with the door as it opened. I stood in Chelsea's midst as she ushered me in, smiling all the while. I had never not seen Chelsea with a smile on her face and I had to guess that it was because of her gift. She felt protected as long as she was near her coven. She kept the ties to her the strongest.

"Welcome, welcome Edward! We are so glad to have you back! I do hope that your visit is to take Aro up on his offer to join us? We would be so happy to have a looker such as yourself in our ranks." Chelsea flirted but I could sense her anticipation in her thoughts. Given my my gruff reply, in the form of a grunt, she went silent and led the way to the tunnels. We traveled quickly, Jane appearing behind us as she dropped down from a grate in the ground above.

We came to an opening and climbed through, reaching the circular wait room for the castle. As soon as I entered the room the air constricted as if I was stuck in a thick, viscous fluid, though there was nothing in the room. Jane and Chelsea's thoughts immediately disappeared. A new human assistant sat at the desk and I could hear her thoughts. Of course she knew of what we all were and of course the Volturi had told her that she could be one of us, with endless beauty, should she do their bidding. I nearly spat at their lies.

"Edward, I assume you seek an audience with Master Aro to discuss your, longevity?" Jane was unpleasant to be around. Her tone implied cruel behavior and I knew that with one thought she could have me incapacitated.

"Yes, Jane, you are correct." I sniffed around and noticed a new vampire scent that I had not known of before. I was also aware that I could not hear any other thoughts in the building. "Did you happen across a new member of the guard? I don't recognize that scent? And where are the Ancients?"

"We did. You'll meet her shortly. Master Aro, Caius, and Marcus are in the throne room. Ah, but I suppose you wouldn't be able to use your gift, would you?" Jane chuckled, evil resonating from her being. Chelsea disappeared down the hall to the thrown room.

Jane ushered me onward and led me to the room, glancing at me through her peripherals every few seconds. My mind would usually feel uneasy under the specific circumstances but I had come to die. Nothing could make me feel again as I let the numbness take over my body. We reached the wide double doors and I heard a tinkling laugh. It was pure and familiar. The numbness disappeared as a heat flowed throughout my body.

Jane swung open the double doors and stepped inside. I saw the guard, scattered around the room, tensed to pounce. I saw the Ancients, Aro standing with wide open arms, welcoming me to my doom. I stepped into the circle of vampires and opened my mouth to speak. The same laughter stopped me dead in my tracks. It came from above. I slowly tilted my head upwards. The sight I saw brought me to my knees. Overlooking the circular room, perched on a makeshift swing hanging from studs in the ceiling, sat Bella, immortal and beautiful, her red eyes brighter than any other in the room.

 **...**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, favorite, follow if you are enjoying!**

 **The story will begin to slow down a bit more in upcoming chapters. I am still tinkering with gifts and more light will be shed as the story continues.**

 **I had this idea of Bella swinging high above the room since the beginning of the story and really wanted to write the part, but had to wait for the right time. I hope everyone got the same visual I did!**


	6. Chapter 6: Desperation

**Thank you all for your patience! Your reviews mean so much to me, please keep them up!**

 **Chapter 6: The Guard (Edward's POV)**

Bella was alive, or so to speak. She was more than alive; she was immortal. It took less than one second for me to figure it out. The bright ruby eyes were the dead giveaway, but for me it was the lack of warmth. My Bella was always so warm, a hinting of blush always underneath her cheeks. She was cold now. I heard no beating heart and although her scent was familiar it wasn't nearly the same. I couldn't peel my eyes away from the beautiful laughing woman swinging high above me. I wanted to reach out, to touch her, to hold her and never let go. But, I couldn't understand why she was laughing. I couldn't understand why I couldn't hear any of the thoughts in the room. I tore my eyes from Bella, who had yet to look directly at me, to face Aro who held his welcoming posture.

The Ancients wore their normal expressions as if nothing was amiss. My limitless mind ran through every possibility as to why Bella was here and why she was now a vampire. I could only come to one conclusion; after Aro had heard my thoughts and seen that Bella exhibited some sort of gift, he sent a search party to recover her from Forks and bring her here. The cobbled ground smashed into gravel as I pounded my fist against it and took off. I was going to dismember Aro and turn him into dust. I cocked my fist back and closed in on the Ancient, who's face was serene as if he was in no danger; of course he wasn't as long as Renata was around. I was diverted by some unknown force and put into a headlock by the biggest vampire, Felix.

"Ah, Edward. So wonderful it is to see you again and so soon!" Aro smiled as if I was the only person on this Earth he wished to see, "I see you have noticed Bella, though she doesn't seem to want to acknowledge you at the moment. I'm sure her animosity will be short lived."

"You bastard! How could you!?" My thoughts were incoherent and my body shook with rage. Felix tightened his grip on me, torquing my neck so that I had to peer at Aro from my peripherals. I turned my voice to Bella, who I could not see, shouting as loud as my throat would allow, "Bella! I'm sorry. Please, please listen to me!"

Aro came forward and grabbed my face, turning me so that I was forced to look into his milky eyes. "You must know Edward, she was the one who sought out our help. Please do not be angry with me, you must calm down. I still do not see a reason as to why your gift should be banished from this Earth. Stay with us as one of the guard and maybe Bella will forgive you." Aro wanted to strike a deal. He would have my gift and I would have Bella. Or, that is what he promised. Bella was immortal and changed. I couldn't see a future as to where she would want me, but I knew that I would try until the end of time or leave when she said the words. I nodded to Aro and Felix relaxed his grip, allowing me to look around the room but keeping my arms in restraint. To my surprise, Bella was staring directly at me.

I couldn't take my eyes away from hers; mine conveying remorse and hers pity. She gripped the rope that held the swing to the ceiling and swung herself from it, gracefully landing next to Aro. She placed one hand on his shoulder and he allowed her to step forward and stand merely feet from me. I wanted to reach out and touch her cheek but Felix would not let me move. Bella's eyes bore into mine with contempt. I couldn't fathom why she would look at me in that way; I still loved her. "Bella! I'm so sorry that I left. But I'm here now. Please, please come home with me!" I would have dropped to my knees and groveled if Felix would have let me.

Bella simply stared into my eyes. There were multiple things that I wished for at that moment, one of them that her eyes shown gold. I didn't know how long she had been with the Volturi but it was obvious that her diet was no different from theres. I had killed people and I hated myself for it. But, if she was raised in that fashion she would have no such feelings. And if she was raised to kill then I couldn't imagine what else of her had changed. It didn't take long for me to figure that question out.

"Your light shines dimly, Edward. I had always thought of you as my sun. But, to see you so broken down; it actually makes me laugh. It's ironic, don't you think?" She spoke in Italian, her voice unwavering. The change in language made me shudder.

I couldn't comprehend her words; I spoke Italian but it was as if I was paper and she scissors. I had been so delusional. I had always thought that she would take me back, had I not had the strength to stay away. I was sure that if she hadn't found someone to love that she would be mine again. I must have been so foolish, lying to myself. Her words tore through me as if they were Jacob Black's teeth. Bella found it funny that I had tortured not only myself, but her as well. It didn't seem that she was the same Bella that I loved; but I couldn't help myself. I loved her. And if I was given the chance I would be her sun again.

The air, which felt as if I was wading in a viscous substance since I had arrived, began to clear around my torso and head. I could still feel the thickness around my arms and legs. Bella huffed, as if she was physically strained.

 _You left me._ English. Bella's consciousness invaded my mind. For the first time I could hear her. It wasn't what I had imagined; anger and resentment and sadness enveloped me, amplifying my own feelings. I couldn't fathom what was happening. Bella was able to project her mind at me? Even if they had not forced her, the Volturi agreed to change Bella for her gift. It seemed as if Aro had trained her to open her mind to whoever she wanted. But what was the thick air around me? Was that Bella as well, hiding everyones thoughts? She was the only newcomer that I could smell.

The exchange only lasted a split second, no other immortal seeming to notice. The air began to tighten around me yet again, Bella's mind receding into oblivion as she left me with those three words. Bella touched Aro's cheek, to which he nodded, and without another glance at me left the throne room. Aro smiled in her wake and gestured for Felix to let me free. He sighed and sat down in his throne, next to his brothers.

"Well, well. I have to say, that was quite fantastic. I hadn't expected Bella to keep her temper. Of course, she has been known to show a strong gift for restraint." Aro grabbed both of his brothers hands, reading their thoughts to the situation. "Marcus and Caius agree with me that your gift is invaluable, Edward. Do stay, won't you?"

"I will, but only for Bella." I could tell that my voice was pained, I sounded as if I was choking, "And tell me, you have trained Bella to protect your minds? That is why I feel as if I am drowning in air?"

"Quite observant you are! Yes, Bella's talent is superb! I am guessing that since you are feeling the 'gravity' as we call it, she does not protect you in the same fashion. Of course, to be sure..." Aro flashed a grin at Jane and I was on my back before I realized, pain coursing through my being as if I was burning. The pain relented moments later. "So sorry, Edward, but I had to know. Bella can also protect herself at the same time she protects us. Even though we are in her so-called 'bubble', Jane still cannot touch her. I could only hear her thoughts as she touched me because she allowed it. It is quite extraordinary!"

Aro's amusement brought me pain and outraged me, but I kept a smooth expression. To be here for Bella, to try and win her back was my goal. Vampires are not changed so easily, but if there was even a hint of the feelings that she had for me when she was human, I could work with it. I nodded to Aro, absorbing his words as well as letting him know that I had nothing else to say. As far as I knew, life in Volterra was relatively simple. Incidents in the vampire world were few and far between and they generally spent their time honing their gifts and combat abilities. I preferred to live more casually, books and music were where I found my pleasure, but I also lived a more civil life style. Which had me wonder; I refused to shame Carlisle, I would have to find animals to hunt. Aro caught on faster than I did.

"I know that you love your family, Edward, your adoptive father especially. We as well consider Carlisle a friend. Please, do your very best to remain discreet when you hunt outside of the city." Aro spoke as if he was teaching a child. I was sure that if he could choose, he would have me switch.

"As for Isabella, she does not wish to change her diet." Caius practically spat out his words; I could tell that he would prefer if Aro did not keep me. "Chelsea will show you to your room."

A woman came forth, one that I had not met in my previous venture, and gestured for me to follow. She led me down a long hallway, passed the circular greeting room of the castle where the human sat. "You know, it is nice to have you here. Bella and I have become good friends and she has told me about you. Apparently, none of the men here are her type." As Chelsea spoke I began to feel a strange sense of comfort, her words blending together.

"Whatever it is that you are doing, you can stop." I growled at her, although my heartbroken tone wasn't as threatening as I had hoped. Most of the Volturi guard had gifts save for a few with the talent to physically assault, Felix and Demetri being examples. As she spoke, it felt as if multiple threads were tugging on my being, pulling me towards her.

"Oh, I was just trying to make your stay a bit more comfortable with us. But, if you insist. I do doubt that Bella will allow you in her bubble without my gift attaching you to her." Chelsea was smug. From the way she spoke, I guessed that she was able to control emotions, similar to Jasper, or relationships. To what degree I didn't know.

"I don't need you to do _anything_. If Bella fosters any feelings for me then I will find them." I was seething. Chelsea insinuated that Bella needed _help_ to have feelings for me. "What is your role in this guard, Chelsea?"

Chelsea laughed and peered at me, a grin playing on her lips. "Well, I am the herder. My gift allows me to gather tourists to the attraction that is Volterra's castle. I provide the livestock to the guard." She had answered my questions, but I had hoped for more light on her gift. If I behaved, I was sure I could get more out of her.

We stopped outside of a doorway and she opened it to a barren room. With a nod and a smile, she went on her way back down the hallway. I stepped inside and shut the door. Two old bookshelves with a scarce selection stood on the north wall while a writers desk sat on the west. I was now apart of the Volturi guard. Aro would try to hone my gift as he did with all of the others. Carlisle had once said that the guard was free to leave whenever they felt the need, but I assumed that Chelsea was the reason most of them stayed; I would be untrusted until I let her wrap me up in her strings. And Bella. She seemed to hate me. She blamed me for leaving her. She laughed at my agony. Her words from earlier ate at my chest like rust on an old car. I sank to the ground, my tearless sobs quiet.

 **...**

 **Thank you for reading, please review!**

 **Authors note: Bella's gift is pretty much all mental, except that those vampires who she chooses not to protect feel a pressing sort of gravity on them. Nothing restrictive to movement, just slightly suffocating.**

 **PS. I have ideas that keep flowing through me. I'm not an author, so bear with me. I write as the thoughts come. I haven't decided whether next chapter is Bella POV or Edward, let me know which you would like most!**


	7. Chapter 7: Punishment

**Thank you all for being patient! Work and video games consume my life :P**

 **Chapter 7: Punishment (Bella's POV)**

Running was my favorite activity in my new life; the wind felt pleasant as it passed through my hair and ran over my diamond hard skin. The guard didn't need me at all times, only when a visitor was coming or we were to visit someone. I ran through the Italian countryside as the moon peaked through gray clouds. Vineyards and farmland obscured me from any wandering eyes, although I was positive that I was moving at a speed that human vision would only recognize as a blur. I had a favorite spot, on the coastline where the ocean met sheer cliffs, and I slowed as I came upon it. The waves slowly crashed against the rock face and the sound soothed my racing mind. The moon shimmered across the black water.

I sighed heavily. I knew one day I would see Edward again. I knew that Alice would check up on me by his request and I knew she wouldn't be able to see me. I felt Chelsea's gift tug on my dead heart, pulling me in the direction of Aro and the Guard. I had learned of what her gift did not long after I was changed. I didn't resent it; I wanted to protect the Volturi. They helped me, practically healed me and I wanted to repay them. But I had hung onto memories of my old life. If I hadn't done that, I would have probably lost my temper and torn Edward's arm off or something.

I was angry at him. I had never felt anger towards him, even when he left me broken and defeated. But as I continued to live with the Guard they taught me that I could be strong. I felt sorry for Edward, seeing him as defeated as I was. I even took pleasure in torturing him with my words, his aura that I felt with my shield was dark and helpless. I wanted to torture him and I knew that letting him hear my mind, for the first time, would bend him to my will. He would do anything to have me back; whether it was because I was now beautiful or out of guilt. It didn't matter. Edward wasn't going to get off so lightly.

But, I couldn't shake the feeling that I still cared. I loved Charlie and Jake and Renee; one day I would find them each before it was too late and tell them everything, on their death beds so as to not reveal our secret. My Italian family couldn't hold a candle to my human one, even with Chelsea's gift. My _other_ vampire family, ones that I held onto just as dearly during my transformation, I also still loved. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, all of them. But, Edward had ruined me. Seeing him in person, seeing him so hopeless and broken, made my chest ache at the edges. I knew then that I wasn't fully healed. I also knew that I would spare no kindness. Maybe it was because we drank human blood, but I wasn't the same forgiving Bella that I was when I was human.

I grabbed my temples and closed my eyes. "How stupid!" I muttered to myself. I couldn't believe that even after everything, even after my transformation and Chelsea tying me to the Guard, I still loved him. Just thinking the words sent a spasm of pain through me. I didn't know how I could accept it. He had told me that he didn't want me before he left, but now he sat in the castle and begged me to talk with him, to listen to him. I was a naive human, I knew that even when I was still one, but did he really leave because he thought he was protecting me? At that moment I wished that my mind couldn't comprehend multiple thoughts at once.

I heard the faint fall of footsteps behind me and pushed my elastic shield from my skull outwards. I recognized the aura. "What is it, Demetri? Does Aro need me back?" Demetri was the most talented tracker in the world, however he couldn't track me. I guessed that he followed my scent. Demetri stood next to me and stared at the ocean.

"No. I was told to make sure you didn't roam too far. You're the only reason Edward stays with us, after all." Demetri spat, his venom killing the grass where it landed. "What do you plan to do about him?" I could tell in his tone what he implied.

"I'm not sure." I wouldn't kill him; that would let him off the hook too easy. "I guess I have to talk to him at some point." I knew I was right, but a part of me, the part that Aro raised to kill humans, wanted to see him squirm in pain some more before I said anything that would end with us forgiving each other. He destroyed me and I wanted to do the exact same. If we could live through the massacre of each others souls, then maybe we could love one another again.

"You always have been too easy on your prey." Demetri chuckled, eyeing me from his peripherals.

Since my transformation, Demetri had had a thing for me; a feeling that I didn't return. In a sense, I was still as pure as I was when human. Demetri was a bit foul tempered underneath his tranquil facade and broke more than his fair share of fake furniture in the castle when I rejected him. He would never touch me, Aro's prized possession. I had taken the mantle above both Jane and Alec once I showed promise with my gift. There was no mental gift that could touch the Ancients now and with Renata no physical gift. They were impervious.

"Why don't we hunt?" Demetri offered, although I had hunted just the day before and he knew that.

"No, no. Actually, I would really like to be _alone_." My tone was cutting. I had learned that I could be a certain way with the Guard. Jane couldn't touch me; her gift was useless and her ability to fight sad. Her brother was actually very sweet and reasonable. The rest varied day by day with their attitudes and I spared no mercy when they got on my nerves. Not only had Aro refined my gift but he had also taught me to fight. My gift was apart of me and I barely needed to concentrate to use it; making me the perfect offensive and defensive weapon.

Demetri let out a long sigh, grabbing my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine. I stared at our hands incredulously, then gave him a glare that could kill; of course, it didn't bother him. I had looked at him that way more times than I could count.

"If you value those fingers of yours, let go." I hissed, the gutteral sound in the back of my throat more menacing than a King Cobra.

"Oh, I do. You would value them too, if you would give them a chance." I imagined that Demetri thought he was being suave, which made me hate him even more. I squeezed his fingers hard enough that the action hurt my own at the same time. He released his grip. Finally, he took my hint and stalked off. I could hear the _snap_ of tree branches as his steps faded away into the darkness.

I was left to stare at the glassy service of the ocean, contemplating my next course of actions. It was time for Edward to feel what I felt. I had a list of words and requests that I knew would slowly cut through him. I also knew that he would listen to them all and do what I wanted. Vampires were not so easily changed, after all. He loved me. I still loved him. But, I had been raised differently than him and it was time for him to find that out.

...

 **Short chapter, WOO!**

 **I would like to give the best chapters that I can and I have a direction I want this to take but it needs some planning. Forgive me, o' mighty reviewers! I'll do my best to get you the next chapter, nice and long!**


	8. Chapter 8: Torture

**Full Disclaimer: I am by no means an author. Sorry for making my followers wait, just need inspiration. I am going for 2000-2500 words per chapter, so hopefully no more short short chapters. :) Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: Torture**

The sound of rain descending on the hard stone of Volterra's streets put my mind at ease. Passerbys gave me strange looks as I walked through the wetness with no umbrella, soaked to my diamond skin. The dark clouds loomed overhead, day turned to night. I wasn't worried about anyone getting close enough to notice the ruby glint in my eyes, my expression enough to make anyone run the opposite way. I had taken a few days to formulate a plan. I was absolutely positive that after seeing me Edward would be anxious to not hear me return. As it was, without me there, he could hear every thought in the castle and there was no reason for him to leave. Edward wanted to speak to me and he would get that chance.

There was a back entrance to the castle that the Guard used when giving their "tours". At all other times it was chained shut; simple enough to keep humans out. I swiftly dismantled the clasps, opened the double doors and formed the chain together before shutting away the outside world. The castle was quiet. Pushing my shield forward I could sense Alec walking in my direction to greet me. I enveloped him in my protection as I sent my invisible muscle outwards, creating a blanket over all but one vampire. Alec stepped from behind the corner and gave me a friendly smile, beckoning me forward.

"Welcome back, Bella. Master Aro has missed you a great deal." Alec was always kind to me, his tone inviting me home. I gave him a small half smile.

"I'll let him know that I'm sorry. I just needed some time." I clasped my arm around Alec's, urging him forward with me as our silent footsteps carried us towards the throne room. "I'm guessing that Edward hasn't caused anyone any trouble since I left?"

Alec's smile fell slightly. I could see a change of emotion in his eyes, although I couldn't tell what. "Demetri stormed into his room after he got back from following you. I had to use my gift to stop Demetri from tearing the Cullen apart. Edward didn't even bother to defend himself; he said he deserved it." Alec looked at me from the corner of his eye, waiting for a change in expression.

I gave nothing away but my dead stomach twisted and the hole in my chest gave off a dull ache. I wanted to torture Edward and make him miserable. How was I supposed to do that when he was already doing it to himself? I instantly felt regret for what I wanted to do. I was still the same Bella as before, still in love with Edward. I couldn't hide the emotion from myself.

"You know Demetri cares for you." Alec was very matter-of-fact, "He wants to be your mate. I know that's not what you want. Actually, I'm quite positive that you still have feelings for the Cullens. I don't blame you. I love my sister and I love our parents. I guess a family bond is stronger than Chelsea's." Alec shrugged.

"I guess so." My response was limited in fear of my voice cracking, showing what I was truly feeling. We reached the throne room, the tall double doors open and welcoming. The Guard stood around in various positions; some mingling, some studying, some completely still. Aro looked up from his book and a smile lit up his face. His prized possession was back. He swiftly set down his reading material and lept over to me, embracing me tightly.

"My Isabella! I was so worried that you may be gone longer, it is such a pleasure to have you back!" Aro chimed. The rest of the Guard obviously didn't think I was as exciting as Aro did, none of them moving to greet me except for Demetri. "Edward has been _dying_ to see you; although he has yet to actually speak to anyone. Would you like me to arrange a meeting with him?"

I couldn't tell what Aro was doing. I surmised that he didn't want to play matchmaker. Maybe he was hoping that I would kill Edward. That would certainly be in his best interest. I wouldn't be tempted to leave and he would provoke the Cullens; after all, they were the next biggest coven to the Volturi and the biggest threat to their way of life. Or, Aro was hoping that I could bring Edward to leave the Cullens and become a part of the Guard. At the very least, he would gain a valuable asset and it would keep me here. These thoughts sped through my mind at the speed of light, until another thought occurred to me. I had never doubted anything that Aro had said before. Either Chelsea's gift was waning or I really did still love Edward and that love was stronger than an artificial bond.

"No, thank you Aro." I smiled, baring my white teeth. "Actually, I would like to see him now. Demetri could you come with me, just in case?" Inviting Demetri was probably a bad idea, but I was still torn. I loved Edward but I still wanted to see him in pain. The invisible strands of silk tugged at my dead heart. Demetri simply nodded with a pleasant enough expression and followed me out to the hallway.

We walked silently, side by side, Demetri looking at me every once in awhile. I gave him a small smile, a silent apology to how I had behaved the other night, although he had deserved it. We reached the circular seating area, Chelsea sitting on the front desk with her legs crossed as she watched a new human secretary write down notes. Chelsea smiled at me and dashed over to give me a hug. Her gift seemed to tighten its hold as she enclosed me in her arms. At that moment, I knew that I would make Edward feel something. I had thrown all of my other plans out of the window once I realized my feelings were still there for him, so I would have to come up with something new. In the back of my mind my consciousness warred with itself, telling me not to hurt Edward.

Chelsea offered a few words of welcoming and returned to her seat on top of the desk. Demetri and I continued down a long passageway until we were outside the door to Edward's room. I was positive that he could hear us, if he was listening. If not, he would feel my gift pressing down on him. "Stay out here, I'll let you know if I need you." I spoke quickly to Demetri and I was sure that if it was still alive, my heart would be beating like crazy and my cheeks would be flushed.

I opened the door to the room and stepped inside, closing it behind me and leaning my back against it. Edward sat on the ground, his head against the tall window as he peered into the rain. He had to be in deep thought, he didn't turn or move an inch. I was sure that he felt my gift, unless all of his senses had suddenly left him. I stepped forward and crossed my arms, letting out a small _huff_ to get his attention. Edward turned his head slightly to peer from his peripherals. In no less than a second he was off of the window and on his knees in front of me. The look on his faced sent a pain through my chest, as if a branding iron that was on fire was searing my cold flesh.

"Bella, I am so sorry. Please, you have to listen to me. I love you and I always have. I shouldn't have left you. It was a stupid mistake and I promise I will never make it again. You are my world!" Edward plead. The pain in his face made it clear that he was already broken. "I can only say sorry so many times. But, if you let me, my actions will show it for the rest of eternity."

My expression stayed blank during his plea, which I could tell made him uncomfortable. I pushed on my elastic shield, encasing Edward. He made a small gasp as the gravity disappeared. _**You have read way too many romance novels, Edward.**_ I wasn't going to speak out loud with Demetri hovering and I knew that hearing my thoughts would cause more pain than almost anything else that I could do; still, my tone was soft. _**Eternity sounds so nice. Being with you for that long. It makes it sound even better, you know?**_ Edward nodded and he offered his crooked smile, although it didn't meet his eyes. He glanced over at the door. He had caught on as to why I was using my mind; he was as sharp as ever.

"I thought you were dead. I came here to kill myself. And then, like an angel in the sky, you descended. Maybe I have read too many romance books; but I had never learned their lesson until now. I took you for granted. I thought that by leaving I could protect you and that if I ever chose to come back that you would take me back in a heartbeat. I never stopped loving you, I lied to you. Which is another lesson I am now learning." Edwards voice was smooth, but not decietful. I could tell that he meant what he was saying.

 _ **You never thought to have Alice check up on me? Those first few months were the worst after all. I figured you would have known that.**_ I wasn't an imbecile and I knew that Edward was self-rightous enough to leave me if he thought he was protecting me. That fact didn't help his case.

"I told her not to. And unlike Alice, she actually listened." Edward's grimace was not resentful but ashamed. "If I had not ordered her that way then maybe..." He trailed off.

 _ **No, I don't think anything would be different. She would have saw me and you would have told her that I would get over it and you would have continued to torture yourself.**_ I noticed that my tone had sharpened; I blamed him for everything.

"You're right. That is exactly what would have happened. And now, I can't change the past. Even if I wish I could!" Back to pleaing. His tone was actually getting on my nerves. "Bella, our family misses you. They think you are dead. They think that I'm dead! Charlie, he's in a drunken stupor and-"

My vision turned red and my natural instincts took over. I grabbed Edward by the throat, lifting him off the floor, and threw him into the adjacent wall causing the stone to come off in pieces. I crouched in a posture to pounce. I faintly heard the sound of Demetri chuckling. My fathers name was taboo and everyone in the castle knew it. If there was one thing in my new life that I had the most regret for, it was what I put him and my mom through.

"Don't you dare talk to me about him!" I screamed, my tone cutting. "You don't think I want to visit him?! To tell him that his little girl is alright; that she wasn't kidnapped and murdered?!" My breathing was ragged, even though my lungs needed no air.

Edward held up his hands in a gesture of repentance, the blow into the wall not causing even a slight hint of damage to his diamond exterior. I wanted to hurt him, but I knew that physically I would never be able to, conscious or not. My mind mulled over all of the ways to make him suffer and settled for the most humiliating. I relaxed my hunting stance and stood straight, looking down at him.

 _ **Aro's venom runs through my veins.**_ Edward's face was contorted in confusion and guilt, his mouth hanging open slightly as if he wanted to say something. _**I wanted it to be you. I wanted you to change me. I wanted you to want me, forever. I guess I was asking too much from you.**_ Edward was shaking his head and tremors racked his core. I turned and opened the door, Demetri leaning against the opposing wall. I withdrew my shield from Edward, his gasp the tell-tale sign that he was no longer under my protection. I took one last look at him and smiled my sweetest smile. I could see a glimmer of hope in his dark golden eyes.

With a smooth movement that only a vampire could make, I grabbed a fistful of Demetri's shirt collar and pulled him into an embrace, kissing him with a fake passion that neither he nor Edward would see through. I didn't have to look at Edward to know. I could feel his presence as only lovers can. I knew he was silently screaming, pulling at his hair, sobbing. I knew I had hurt him, because the pain that I was inflicting on him I felt in my chest. I felt Demetri reach out and grab the doorknob, slamming the door shut and leaving Edward alone in the darkness.

….

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry it's been forever, just gotta write when the inspiration comes to me! Please review and I'll be back soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Love

**Hey guys and gals! Ya'll gave me a lot of views, over 300 the past day and a half! Let's see if we can get some reviews going as well, let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 9: Love**

"First skipped message; ' _Hey there Bells, it's your father. Billie and Jake are here with me too. Jake thought that since it's your birthday we would all give you a call and sing to you. We sure do miss you... Okay, ready you two? Happy birthday to you...'"_

My eyes stung as I closed my flip phone. I kept most of the messages on my voicemail, but that one was the most precious to me. They sent it on my birthday a year after I had left. Every other message since then has only ever had one voice in it. More than likely Renee stopped speaking to Charlie, their relationship not strong enough to stay intact over a dead daughter. I figure that Jake mourned and has never really forgotten me, but hopefully has found love. I silently wished that I could go back and visit. Edward had said Charlie was a drunk now, which was hard for me to believe given his profession, but honestly who wouldn't try to numb the pain? If he was, I wouldn't hold it against him.

I slid the phone into the back pocket of my jeans and let out a long sigh. I had accomplished what I set out to do. I hurt Edward, tortured him really, and it didn't make me feel any better. It caused me physical pain to hurt him; as well as emotional now that Demetri wouldn't stay away from me for more than an hour. I had already told him that it meant nothing, yelled it at him when he got too handsy, but he was as persistant as ever. Edward on the other hand was not. I knew that it would kill him to see what I had done but I figured his 1900's gentleman spirit would fill him and he would at least fight for my love. I was wrong. He hadn't opened the door to his room since it had been closed, which was about three days ago. I also assumed that he had yet to hear me yelling at Demetri, telling him that I did it to hurt Edward; he hadn't even looked up when I walked into his room initially.

Opening the door from my room, I peaked out into the greeting area. Demetri had left to track a rogue vampire who had shown himself to a small village in China, which meant I was free to do as I pleased. The new human smiled at me from the front desk, then turned her attention back to her work. Humans didn't particularly interest me anymore, other than being dinner. Along with my all-powerful gift I also showed a unique talent from restraint. I could stop my feeding frenzy if I wanted to and my temper rarely got out of control, except for when someone mentioned my parents, in which case it was as if they hit the big red button.

"Bella!" Renata's italian accent echoed throughout the room. She was usually very quiet, focused on her duty to protect Aro but whenever she was with me she broke out of her shell. "The rain is still coming down pretty heavy, do you want to take a walk?" Renata smiled, her genuine personality too strong for me to say no to.

...

We walked around the city with our hoods up, the rain continuosly beating down on our shoulders. The beauty of the ancient city never ceased to amaze me; Renata knew just how to calm my nerves. Aside from Aro, Renata was the one vampire I spent most of my time with and if I had to put a label on it, my best friend here in Volterra. She trained me to use my gift and how to control it and I gave her company.

"So, everyone has heard about the little rendevous you had with Demetri." Renata grinned, licking her lips. "I can't stand his personality, but with the way he tries to court you I'm not surprised that you finally caved. What with you two always having to be around each other." She shrugged and started admiring her nails; which were always perfect.

"It was nothing." My tone was sharp, "He knows it was nothing but refuses to believe it. I should have taken Alec with me. At the very least I it would have gotten Demetri off my back."

"True, but then you would have Jane to worry about. Not that I think she would try to kill you but she is her own being. She can't touch you mentally and her physical prowess is laughable. Still, even though you can protect everyone in the castle a few of the Guard still fear her." Renata sighed, leading me to believe that she was one of those few.

"Even if she formed a gang inside the gang to kill me she would have to get me pretty far from the castle. And I don't plan going anywhere alone with her. Aro has enough sense to know that." I stared at Renata through the corner of my eye. Her face was uneasy, which I knew meant she had a topic she wanted to bring up. "Spit it out."

"Edward is in the castle. I doubt he is afraid for his own life; it seems that he wants to die. I'm sure he is afraid for you, of what he thinks you've become. He loves you and can't be changed. What are your thoughts on the subject?" Renata was resourceful and useful. She was a great friend, but with Chelsea's gift squeezing everyones insides I knew there was an alternate meaning than pure curiosity.

"I don't know. I'm not much different from when I was human. And he is still the same Edward." I stared into the dreary sky, willing the water to wash this conversation away.

"But do you still love him?"

Renata was pressing for an answer to report back to Aro. No matter how many situations I could think up as to why Aro would want to know, I was sure he had a more elusive reason. I stopped walking down the cobbled street and faced Renata, my face a hard mask. The next time I let Aro into my mind would tell him everything he would need to know. There was no point in lying. Renata looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes. I do." I confessed, "And I plan on talking with him. I don't know where it'll go, at the moment I have no plans to leave with him. You are my family." My answer seemed to appease her for the moment. I offered a small smile and we continued walking.

Renata filled the rest of our walk with small chatter about the Guard, what has been happening since I had refused to be in the throne room recently. Caius wanted to send another search party out just in case he had missed a Werewolf, Marcus stared blankly at the wall, and Aro continued to trill about finding new gifts to add to his collection. I wasn't really paying attention, although my vampire ears could hear everything and my brain retained it all, when a scent hit me causing me to rock back on my heels. Renata stopped as well, her nose picking up the same. The scent was familiar but strange. It was obviously a vampire but no one that I could remember meeting.

"It looks like we have a newcomer. We need to get back to the castle and you need to protect the Ancients." Renata spoke quickly and authoritively. I agreed, finding the nearest sewage drain and dropping into it.

...

As soon as we entered the castle I extended my shield out, covering every vampire in the building. I felt Edward's presence and enveloped him as well. New vampires in the city were rare, most not wanting to come in contact with the Guard. Instances of vampires coming to try to kill the Ancients were more common, but they were generally ones that we had visited and judged. Renata took off towards the throne room to be by Aro's side while I stayed back. Luckily for me, I didn't always have to be in the same room to protect everyone. It gave me more freedom than the others.

I let my feet carry me around the castle, my mind elsewhere. I knew that I had to talk to Edward. I knew that Aro wouldn't just let me walk out of the front door either. With Demetri around, even if I convinced Edward to stay, there would be hostility. I silently wished that I had Edward's gift. Being able to hear the thoughts of the Brothers and the Guard would make everything much simpler. Although I was now graceful, life was never that easy for me.

"Bella?"

Edward's voice woke me from my deep thought. Of course my subconscious led me to his room. I was three steps passed his room and turned to see his head sticking out into the hallway. He looked much more calm than before, not as distraught.

"Everyone's mind is buzzing about a new vampire in the city. Is that why you are shielding me?" Edward's curious tone had a hint of affection that would have sent my dead heart racing if it were alive. He was still the perfect sculpture of a Greek God when he wasn't pleading and emotionally insane.

I retraced my steps and pushed him into his room, shutting the door. "Yeah, we got a whiff of whoever it was. It's strange, I feel like I know the smell but I can't place my finger as to where I know it from. I didn't think vampires could get deja vu."

Edward let out a light chuckle and a sad smile joined his sad eyes. "I didn't think so either, but you were always a strange human, it follow suit that you would be just as abnormal an immortal."

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. The glimmer of hope I had seen in his eyes a few days ago returned. "Edward, why are you looking at me like you still love me. You can't, not after what I did to hurt you."

"I look at you this way because you are my forever." Slowly, Edward took my hand and held it over his chest. "It hurt me, what happened. But I would endure pain one million times worse if you would be mine again. Let Jane have her way with me. Rip my arms off, put me back together, and do it again."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. I thought I did. Chelsea's gift ties me to the Volturi. Before I came here, she hugged me. I can only assume it made her bond that much stronger for just a little while, long enough for me to make a bad decision. I... I still love you, Edward." My voice broke on his name and I turned my head down to stare at the floor.

"And I, you."

"But don't you get it? Aro wouldn't let me leave and I'm not even sure I want to. They saved me. And it's hard to say and harder for you to hear but they saved me from you. The thoughts of you, the memories were killing me. And if you decided to stay here with me Demetri would just want to kill you, eventually Aro would have you off'd in fear of losing his tracker." My voice had a hint of hysteria, reminiscent of my old life.

"Shh, love. It'll be okay." Edward cooed at me, which, to my surprise, made me feel just a bit better. "I will fight to change your mind, for you to come with me. At the very least, tell Aro you would like to visit my- our- family. Esme would love to see you. We could even visit Cha-" Edward cut himself off.

My vision tinted with a light shade of pink and I could tell my that my anger wanted to boil. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. I promised that when Charlie was on his death bed I would visit him, to let him know what had actually happened. But what I hadn't realized is I would never of actually known when that was. It could be tomorrow and I wouldn't be able to make it in time. Only the Cullens had kept tabs on him. I reached into my back pocket and handed my flip phone to Edward.

"There are countless messages on this. From my Dad, Mom, Jacob. I can't match voices to the faces of the people from school. But I remember the important ones. Edward, this is my life now. This phone is what I have left of my human years. I'll never be able to see Charlie, or Renee, or Jake, or Billie. And I can't be with you."

The pain in Edward's eyes made me want to jump at him, hold him, kiss him. And I did just that. I practically tackled him, pinned him to the ground and embraced him with all of the love and passion that I had stored for him over the years. He did not have to be careful with me and I definitely wasn't careful with him. Our lips molded together seemlessly, like they were meant for each other. I ran my hands through his hair and his hands ran down from my hips to my thighs. It was pure love. Kissing him was the best part of my new existence and I was sure it ranked quite high for him.

"I'm sorry."

Edward paused to look at me, confused. He didn't have time to realize what was happening, why I had apologized. I began to sob as I grabbed either side of his head and with one last kiss on his lips, pulled. A sickening sound emanated, like grating nails on a chalkboard. I dropped Edward's perfectly carved skull next to his now limp body.

...

 **Whoa! I had an emotional rollercoaster just writing this. All right all, thank you for reading. Please review! I would like to get 10 reviews, if you could so kindly. SPOILER BELOW!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Change of POV next chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Strings

**Oh, hey! Nothing like a quarentine to get you writing.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 10: Strings**

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

Edward's head lay still on the wooden panel floor, his mouth agape at the surprise of being dismembered. His body twitched, wanting to make itself whole again; given enough time it would. A loud thunderclap shook me from my thoughts. I began to tear apart the rest of the body, the outside noise drowning out the grating sound of diamond being ripped into pieces. A few tearless sobs escaped my chest. I had never had any physical damage dealt to me in my new life, so I was unsure if it hurt or not.

I had a plan. Tell Aro that I had to return Edward to the Cullens; obviously in pieces, otherwise he wouldn't go willingly. Then I would return. Which I would. I loved Edward, but I had no intention of leaving the Volturi. I grabbed the sheet off of the unused bed in the sparsely decorated room and made a makeshift sack, stuffing Edward in it with as much care as I could muster in my hurry. Slinging the sack over my shoulder I opened the door, peering into the hallway. Every vampire in the castle was tense as we waited for either the new intruder to arrive or for one of the Guard to find him. I stepped out into the hallway and headed into the circular waiting room, the new human giving me a concerned look. I ignored her and walked towards the throne room at a steady pace, not wanting to seem suspicious.

The same familiar but strange smell hit me as I neared the doors, stopping me just outside of the room. _They must have caught the intruder._ I sucked in a deep breath and pushed open the double doors. The Guard all moved in unison, their heads turning towards the sound and crouching into an offensive position. I paid them no mind, knowing none of them would touch me. I let my vision guide me to the Ancients. Aro was standing as the other two were sitting, his arms out in his usual greeting to me. However, he wasn't looking at me. Instead he stared at a figure in front of him. The intruder must have been kneeling, but I couldn't see either way as Felix stood behind him obscuring my view.

"Aro, I assume Felix found your unwanted guest?" I let myself sound bored, although my insides screamed anxiety.

"Isabella! I am so happy that you decided to join us." Aro cooed at me, his prized possession, "And no no, not an unwanted guest at all. In fact I am happier than I could ever be at this visit!"

That wasn't like Aro; unless this Vampire had an ability that could trump mine in terms of uniqueness. Although he was always eager, he wasn't generally a kind soul. The fact that this guest was still alive after snooping around the castle meant that they were important to Aro. I pondered as the Ancient sauntered over to me. Aro held his hand out and I knew that by taking it he would want me to reveal everything I had been up to, which I was there to do either way. I grabbed Aro's hand firmly.

He stared at me quietly for a moment, me allowing my barrier to open, before letting out a sharp _gasp_ followed by a sly smile. "Oh, dear. It looks as if our guest had a rough night. Isabella, why don't you come share with _everyone_ what happened."

Aro tugged me forward towards the thrones. The scent of the new Vampire grew stronger, my brain hinging on knowing the smell. As we passed Aro let his hand fall on Felix's shoulder, dismissing him from the middle of the room. Felix stepped aside and for the first time I could see the newcomer.

To be honest, I wasn't that surprised. Alice was on her knees, her eyes closed and her expression calm. Her smell was delightful, my weak human senses not doing it enough justice. Aro took a seat on his throne while I stood in front of Alice, one hand on my hip and the other holding the sack over my shoulder. Alice let out a slow breath, opening her eyes. She stared up at me and her mouth hung open. She actually must not have known it was me; to be fair, Aro liked to call me Isabella and Alice knew I hated that. Alice lunged forward, quicker than I or any of the guard could react, and flung her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"Bella!" Her voice was full of love with a hint of suspicion. The hug only lasted a second before Alice was pulled off of me by Demetri.

"Don't you dare move again or your head is coming off!" Demetri snarled.

"Relax Demetri, she wasn't going to hurt me." I scoffed at him, trying to embarrass him for overreacting. "Well, not yet anyway."

Alice looked confused, then quickly glanced around the room. I could tell that she realized Edward wasn't there. A quick moment of pain hit her expression, followed by a serene mask to hide it. Now I knew why Alice was alive; Aro valued her over any other immortal that he knew of. Why would he need Renata or Jane or Bella, when he could see the future? Of course he would keep us around as a precaution. That being the case, it would be impossible for Aro to keep Alice here when Jasper wasn't.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" My tone was hard.

"Well isn't it obvious?" She was sassy as always, "Edward came here to off himself and I wanted to stop him. But I don't see him so he must have accomplished that." Her eyes bore into me like golden fangs. I had little doubt that Alice could smell Edward's scent from in the bag; I also knew that it would do her little good to overreact and that was why she was trying to stay calm. "What are _you_ doing here, Bella?"

"I live here, Alice. The Volturi took me in when my old vampire family had had their fun with me." My voice was penetrating. "Speaking of why I'm here at this specific moment in time..."

I slung the makeshift sack over my shoulder and it hit the floor, spilling open. All of Edward's parts scattered a few feet from the bag, towards where Alice was kneeling. Edward's head rolled to a stop in front of her. I could see Alice's hands shaking as she picked up his head and stared at it, eyes wide with horror. I heard a few gasps from around the room, including Demetri who's expression turned into one of victory. Demetri let go of Alice and clapped, laughing.

I saw it coming. Alice lunged at me again, this time with a frenzy in her eyes. Alice had age on me but I had experience. The experience of thousands of years of judgement and punishment from Aro and his Guard. I ducked out of the way of her clawed hand, my knees bending until my tailbone hit the floor. Then I sprang upwards, grabbing Alice by the throat, and slamming her into the floor, fissures in the concrete appeared from behind her back. Keeping my hand in place I flung my legs forward and set my feet in the crooks of Alice's arms to keep them from moving. She was stuck in a crucified position as I crouched over her, a low snarl emanating from my throat. I needed Alice to calm down, or my plan was going to be thrown out of the window.

Aro appeared silently next to us, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Now, now. I wouldn't want either of you getting hurt. Let go, Isabella."

I did as I was told reluctantly and Felix took over holding Alice down. I hadn't realized until that moment, but I felt resentment. I resented Alice for showing up. Aro obviously cared more about her gift than mine. Chelsea's gift tugged at my heart while the jealousy surged through me. I turned away from Alice, my vision red, and stepped towards where Edward's head had rolled when Alice dropped it. I could hear the guttural sound from Alice echo through the throne room as I neared it.

"I do think that civility is required at such stressful times like these, don't you Alice?" Aro cooed at her, which made my temper flare up again. "Edward is not dead. Isabella must have had a misunderstanding with him. You see, I do not want him dead and she would not betray my trust in her. Right, Isabella?"

"Of course, Aro." I tilted my head towards the floor to show my respect.

"You see? All is well. Now Alice, if you would do me a kindness; Felix will release you but I cannot have you attacking my Isabella." Aro's words sent a flurry of contentment through me.

"How could you do this Bella?" Alice stood up as Felix released his grip. "Edward loves you! Our whole family is distraught, thinking you killed yourself or were murdered! And Charlie, how could you do this to him?"

Chelsea had me in a headlock as I took my first step towards Alice, intent to put my fist through her face. Chelsea wasn't usually the type to get in the middle of squabbles. I watched Aro watching me, his expression thoughtful. I saw as his eyes momentarily shifted to Chelsea's and his head ever so slightly nodding; a movement I barely caught.

"Shh, Bella. Everything will be alright. Everything is fine." I could feel Chelsea's silk strands stretching over me, binding me to her family. She was squeezing tighter than she ever had with her gift. I fought against it. Aro had seen my plan with his own gift, how could he think I wouldn't return? Did he really believe I would choose the Cullens over him? Did I believe that I wouldn't?

"Get off, Chelsea!" I demanded, struggling against her iron clasp.

I felt her ease her grip. Her arms relaxed, but only for a moment. Chelsea gripped my shoulders and spun me on my heels so that I was face to face with her. Her ruby eyes melted as she gazed into mine. Chelsea leaned into me and I could feel her breath on my lips. My arms felt immobilized and my mind turned to mush. I could only think of one thing; Edward and my love for him. If there was any bond that couldn't be broken it was that one.

"Let Bella go!" I heard Alice shouting and being restrained again. "Bella, we love you! Please, come home with us!" Alice began to plead just as Edward had. I heard as she fought, I heard as Aro ordered her out of the room and the doors close behind them.

I underestimated her. Chelsea grabbed my head, both hands clutching from my neck to my jaw, and forced her lips to mine. Her cool breath sunk into my lungs and with it her gift. I felt pieces of my heart beginning to come loose. Charlie, Renee, Jake, the Cullens; the conviction of my love for them was wavering as the piece of the Volturi began to grow, trying to take over like a tumor.

Chelsea's lips matched perfectly to mine, just as perfect as Edward's. I didn't know how long we stood there, how long Chelsea had me stunned for. It felt like forever. And after forever, Chelsea released me, her smile devious. She took her hands from my shoulders and touched her index finger to the tip of my nose, winking. She returned to her corner and sat in a chair, as if waiting for a movie to start.

My mind cleared, the haze lifting. I felt Chelsea's gift still intact. I felt my love for everyone still lingering, but not in the same spot as before. And I didn't care. What mattered was that I loved the Volturi. I loved my saviors. Edward and Alice wanted me to turn my back to them, to leave them and never return. How could they do that? Why would they want to tear me away from the ones I loved? They already did that to me. The hole in my chest seared with pain. Aro floated next to me, his hand on the small of my back.

"They don't love me." I whispered in a harsh tone. "They want me to leave and never come back. They deserve to be punished."

Aro leaned down so that his lips were no less than an inch from my ear, "Yes, my dear, they will be punished. And you will be the executioner."

...

 **Thank you for reading! I had like, fifteen different ideas I wanted to do but I think I'm taking a path that will be pretty interesting. And no, this isn't Bella x Chelsea :P**


End file.
